Мэйн Мун/Галерея
Первый сезон Звуковая радуга (серия) Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png Rainbow bringing Rarity and Wonderbolts to arena S1E16.png Секреты дружбы Photo Finish arriving S1E20.png Второй сезон Канун Дня горящего очага (серия) Pegasus ponies S2E11.png Spike & ponies in play S2E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png День сердец и копыт Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings -I don't think that we're mistaken- S2E17.png Ураган Флаттершай Everypony after watching film S2E22.png Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Who is with me S2E22.png Happy Thunderlane S02E22.png Bulk Biceps behind pegasi crowd S2E22.png Worried Fluttershy S2E22.png Третий сезон Академия Чудо-молний Rainbow looks up S3E07.png Игры, в которые играют пони Filly Rainbow Dash looking S3E12.png Rainbow Dash and the audience listening to the result S03E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Четвёртый сезон Радужные водопады Crescent 'There's Rainbow Dash!' S4E10.png Orange Swirl talking to Crescent Moon S4E10.png Rainbow looking at the other ponies S4E10.png Честная сделка Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры First overview of folded flags S04E24.png Pinkie cheering -we did it!- S4E24.png Pinkie -and only by one medal- S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Пятый сезон Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Clouds being moved to the ground S5E5.png Rainbow sees ponies making the clouds snow S5E5.png Rainbow behind a cloud sees ponies making the clouds snow S5E5.png Spinning snow S5E5.png Ponies transporting clouds with Cloudsdale in background S5E5.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Crescent Moon stuck between monster house's toes S5E13.png Fluttershy sees Crescent Moon in trouble S5E13.png Crescent Moon smothered in monster house's toes S5E13.png Fluttershy helping Crescent Moon S5E13.png Fluttershy and Crescent Moon fly away S5E13.png Гвоздь программы Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png Rara singing --I had believed what I was sold-- S5E24.png Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png Rara singing --right before my eyes-- S5E24.png Rara reaching end of The Magic Inside S5E24.png Rara sings --just like the magic inside of you-- S5E24.png Rara singing --just like the magic inside of...-- S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura --I had forgotten who I really was-- S5E24.png Coloratura --an old friend reminded me-- S5E24.png Шестой сезон Высший пилотаж Distance shot of the Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Twilight and Rainbow fly to Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Net-carrying Pegasi catch Sky Stinger S6E24.png Седьмой сезон Друзья навеки Starlight and Maud enter the marketplace S7E4.png Maud Pie "rocks take on different properties" S7E4.png Честная Эппл Photo Finish makes her dramatic entrance S7E9.png Hoity Toity enters Carousel Boutique S7E9.png Rarity greeting Photo Finish S7E9.png Rarity and Photo Finish blow air kisses at each other S7E9.png Photo Finish leaves with her entourage S7E9.png Photo Finish and Hoity Toity riding a palanquin S7E9.png Обратная сторона славы Book store in Cloudsdale S7E14.png Грива в тебе не главное Ponies in line to buy Mares Day flowers S7E19.png en:Mane Moon/Gallery